User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 010
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Paige shuffled 4 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 4 cards. Afterwards, Maggie shuffled 3 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 3 cards. Turn 1: Maggie She Normal Summons "Air Force Grunt Wing Officer - Squadron Leader" (1600/1200). She uses the effect of "Squadron Leader", Normal Summoning "Air Force Grunt NCO - Flight Sergeant" (1300/1300). She uses "Squadron Leader" and "Flight Sergeant" to Evolute Summon "Air Force Grunt Flag Officer - Air Grand Marshal" (2000/2000). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Paige Paige draws. She Normal Summons "Honor Guard Redcoat" (1600/0). She uses the effect of "Redcoat", Special Summoning "Honor Guard Marine" (1800/1200) from her hand. (Redcoat: 0 > 1''' Honor Counter). Since she controls an "Honor Guard" monster, she Special Summons "Honor Guard Beefeater" ('''1700/1200) from her hand. (Redcoat: 1 > 2''' Honor Counters) (Marine: 0 > '''1 Honor Counter). She activates "March of the Colors" and "Advancing the Colors". Turn 3: Maggie Maggie draws and passes. Turn 4: Paige Paige draws. She Normal Summons "Honor Guard Cuirassier" (1400/1700) (Redcoat: 2 > 3''' Honor Counters) (Marine: 1 > '''2 Honor Counters) (Beefeater: 0 > 1''' Honor Counter). She uses "Redcoat" to Currency Summon "Cromwell, Honor Guard General" ('''2700/1400). She uses the effect of "Cromwell", drawing 1 card and uses the effect of "Advancing the Colors", moving "Cromwell" to the Main Monster Zone. (Marine: 2 > 3''' Honor Counters) (Beefeater: 1 > '''2 Honor Counters) (Cuirassier: 0 > 1''' Honor Counter). She uses "Marine" to Currency Summon "Komnenos, Honor Guard General" ('''2700/1400). She uses the effect of "Komnenos", inflicting damage to Maggie equal to the ATK of the Material used for its Summon (Maggie: 4000 > 2200) and uses the effect of "Advancing the Colors", moving "Komnenos" to the Main Monster Zone. (Beefeater: 2 > 3''' Honor Counters) (Cuirassier: 1 > '''2 Honor Counters) She uses "Beefeater" to Currency Summon "Hohenzollern, Honor Guard General" (500/2800). She uses the effect of "Advancing the Colors", moving "Hohenzollern" to the Main Monster Zone. (Cuirassier: 2 > 3''' Honor Counters). She uses "Cuirassier" to Currency Summon "Mannerheim, Honor Guard General" ('''2500/1800). She uses the effect of "Advancing the Colors", moving "Hohenzollern" to the Main Monster Zone. "Hohenzollern" attacks "Air Grand Marshal", but Maggie activates her Set card " ", returning all of Paige's Attack Position monsters to the hand. Paige Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 5: Maggie Maggie draws. She Normal Summons "Air Force Grunt Aviator - Airman" (1000/1000). She uses the effect of "Aviator", Special Summoning "Air Force Grunt Aviator - Airman First Class" from her hand. (1700/800). Paige activates her Set "Illegal Currency", banishing "Cuirassier" from her GY to Currency Summon "Hohenzollern" (500/2800) from her Extra Deck (put in the Main Monster Zone thanks to "Advancing the Colors"), but she has to pay LP equal to the banished monster's ATK, which was 1400 (Paige: 4000 > 2600). Maggie activates " ", discarding "Grunt Conscription" to destroy "Advancing the Colors" and "March of the Colors". "Air Grand Marshal" attacks "Hohenzollern", but she uses the effect of "Air Grand Marshal", removing 3 E Counters (1, by banishing "Squadron Leader" and "Flight Sergeant" as substitutes) (E Counters: 7 > 6''') to banish "Hohenzollern", and inflicting 1000 damage to Paige, but Paige activates her Set " " paying 1500 LP (Paige: 2600 > '''1100) to negate the effect of "Air Grand Marshal" and destroying it. Maggie uses "Airman" and "Air Force Grunt Aviator - Airman First Class" to Evolute Summon "Air Force Grunt Flag Officer - Air Grand Marshal" (2000/2000). Turn 6: Paige Paige draws. "Hohenzollern" attacks "Air Grand Marshal", but Maggie uses the effect of "Air Grand Marshal", removing 3 E Counters (1, by banishing "Airman" and "Airman First Class" as substitutes) (E Counters: 7 > 6''') to banish "Hohenzollern", and inflicting 1000 damage to Paige. (Paige: 1100 > '''100) Paige Sets a monster face-down. Turn 7: Maggie Maggie draws. She Normal Summons "Air Force Grunt NCO - Flight Sergeant" (1300/1300). "Air Grand Marshal" attacks and destroys Paige's Set monster, which was "Honor Guard Evzone". "Flight Sergeant" attacks directly. (Paige: 100 > 0). Maggie wins. Category:Blog posts